Erin Quinn
by OMGIsThatBlueFood
Summary: Hi, my name is Erin Quinn and i am helplessly lost right now. i just got attacked by a bunch of one-eyed monsters and it is creepy! i was following Percy and Tyson who had hailed a grep taxi with a girl called Annabeth Chase. i'm- oh, they are getting out of the taxi right now. i gotta go! i contact u soon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Erin Quinn**

Hi, I'm Erin. Some people use my last name, Quinn, instead of Erin, but both of them are fine for me. Anyway, I am 13 years old and have blonde hair with red tips with green eyes. I have an average height and lives with my grand-parents. We live in New York, in a small house. I go to a school in down town of Manhattan, since it is not very far and is the only school that has accepted me.

I'm a trouble maker and am **not** one of those disgusting stupid girls who flirt with boys and do works. I fight, I don't do homework and I especially _don't_ listen to my teacher or the principle. The only people that I actually listen to are my loving grandparents.

They actually understand me and help me when I am in trouble. They don't blame me for anything. You see, they are not my actual grand-parents. They told me that they had adopted me when I was born. I didn't understand that very well. But I never asked them details. It was painful for me to think about my mother and father. I didn't even know what they looked like. Well, until this one day...

I had been packing my bag for my new school, the school in down town, called the Meriwether College Prep. I was entering the seventh grade. But of course, I wasn't excited. I never got excited for my new schools. I had some breakfast and said goodbye to my grand-parents and started walking towards the bus stop.

I was listening to music when a group of boys came to the bus station as well. I ignored them, staring at the comer of the street, waiting for the bus. One of the boys whispered to another then snorting. I sighed and silently reached into my pocket and put the volume of my music down so I could hear them talking. Of course, they were talking about me. Yes, me, a girl with blonde hair and red tips. I closed my eyes and listened to their conversation.

"Hey, Joe. Look at that girl over there. Where do you think she is going?" asked a boy to Joe. Joe froze and didn't talk for a few seconds. He sniffed at the air. Wait-sniff? Ok... that was weird. Anyway, Joe then laughed.

"I think she is going to Meriwether College Prep, since she has one of the school forms in her hand." He snickered, sounding like this was a joy to him.

Well obviously, to me it wasn't at all. But then thankfully, the bus came and I quickly hopped into the bus and sunk into a seat lowering my head down as the boys entered into the bus. For some reason, I was sweating and my heart was pounding so fast as if it was going to burst out open. I kept my head down until the bus had arrived at the school. I jumped out of the bus, and practically ran into the school.

The first class was English, which I had trouble finding the class. When I had entered the class, the class was already starting and Mr. de Milo was angry but had to let me go since I was a new student. I didn't care. I just told my name was Erin Quinn and sat at the back of the table. Unfortunately, today was the last day of school and we had to take exams.

I groaned.

I wondered if anyone thought that it was weird for a student to arrive at a school on the last day. Because **I** certainly did. We had to read this book called 'Lord of the Files' and had to go outside to for the exam without any adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was massive wedgie contest between the seventh and the eighth graders, two pebble fights and a full-tackle basketball game.

The school bully, according from a girl who had been next to me, Matt Sloan, the same boy from the bus station earlier basically led most of those activities. I just sat and watched the whole thing not bothering to move. Then I saw a big seventh grader getting a wedgie from Matt Sloan. Or should I say **tried** to give the big guy a wedgie... the big guy panicked and he swatted Matt Sloan away a little hard, that Sloan flew five meters and got tangled in the little kid's tyre swing. I laughed but Sloan didn't.

"You freak!" Sloan yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!" but then, Tyson started sobbing. Then another boy ran towards Tyson and comforted him.

"Take it back, Sloan!" the boy with jet black hair with the same green eyes shouted. Sloan just sneered at him.

"Why do you even bother, Jackson? You might have _friends_ if you weren't always sticking up for that freak." The boy just balled his fist. Were they going to fight?

"Just wait till PE, Jackson." Sloan called. "You are _so_ dead."

The next exam was science and Mrs Tesla told the class that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode. I grinned when she said that. _Oh_ _yeah,_ _I'll_ _do_ _the_ _honour of blowing up the_ _whole school for you, Mrs Tesla!_ I thought pleased with the idea. I was having trouble with the green vial and the blue vial when I saw an orange mushroom cloud in the trashcan. It was the boy, Percy Jackson with Tyson. Mrs Tesla had to evacuate the lad and called waste removal squad. It was great.

In social studies, I saw Percy holding up a picture of a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. I wondered if she was his girlfriend. Then I realized I had seen the girl that before from somewhere. But then, Matt snatched the photo off him, looking at the photo then speaking out loud.

"No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your-"Percy turned red and tried to take the photo from Matt.

"Give it back!" Percy shouted. Sloan handed the photo to hid friends. I wondered if Sloan was hanging out with them just because he looked cool. They ripped the photo in too pieces. I shrugged and went back to drawing hangman instead of latitude and longitude. It was so boring.

Then the bell rang and I stared to get up. But then the strangest thing happened. I bumped into an invisible thing that was in front of me. I was shocked. I saw a human silhouette that was right in front of me. It was invisible!

"What the..." I stated to say but the silhouette rippled and disappeared. I looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. But there was nothing. Not a trace of the human silhouette. I tried to forget what I saw and went to the girls change room to get changed for gym.

When the class entered the gym, Coach Nunley, (I snorted at that name) was reading _Sport Illustrated. _For some reason, Percy shivered like it was cold in the gym.

"Coach, can I be the captain?" Sloan asked Coach Nunley, who just looked up from his magazine and nodded.

"Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm." He mumbled. Sloan grinned and took charge of picking teams. He made Percy to be the other team's captain and picked all the popular kids to his team, as well as Joe and his friends. I got into Percy's team with Tyson, Heather, Corey, Raj and others who got harassed by Sloan and his friends. I was fine with the group, but when I eavesdropped Percy and Tyson talking, I was shocked.

"Scared." Tyson mumbled "Smells funny." I frowned. What was he talking about? Apparently, Percy also didn't know what he was talking about.

"What smells funny?" Percy asked. Tyson pointed towards Sloan's friends, Joe and the other big guys.

"Them. Smell funny." He muttered looking down on the gym floor. Then the coach's whistle blow. The game of dodge ball had started. The moment the whistle blow, a ball came straight at me. I stepped aside surprised. Then I saw Percy getting hit by the ball, the people on our team beginning to panic.

I gritted my teeth and threw a ball over to the other side. In return, the ball came back zooming and hit the wall right next to Corey. Percy shouted at Sloan saying that he could have killed someone. But then the big guy, Joe, grinned at him evilly.

"I hope so Perseus Jackson! I hope!" Joe said to Percy, who looked as pale as white powder. But then, the big guys began to change into something. I gasped at them.

They were human... they looked like, well, monsters. They were wild eyes, pointy teeth and hairy arms with snaked and hula women and Valentine hearts. _Weird_, she thought. The people on the other team began to scream and run. But a big monster threw a ball and it slammed the door shut. It looked like it wouldn't budge. I was beginning to panic like the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**I STEAL A MOTORBIKE FROM A SHOP**

I was trying to break the door when Percy screamed at us.

"Move!" he shouted. "Away from the door." We did what we were told. Then there were explosions everywhere like at the boys locker room and the equipments in the gym were all blown apart. I screamed because... well I felt like I had to scream. I stopped screaming and grabbed a long stick that was near me on the ground. _Well, if I die here, I not going down without fighting_, I thought yelling and charging at the monsters. Before I could hit the monsters, something pushed me from behind. I turned around stunned.

"What are you?" I yelled at the air. There was no one, but then a knife flying through the air from nowhere and hitting Joe from the back. Joe just stared at the knife.

"OW," he muttered then busted into a cloud of green flame. I just blinked and my knee just suddenly gave out. I hit my hip on the ground hard, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then a girl that I saw from Percy's photo appeared in front of me, not noticing me and began to walk towards Sloan. Sloan just blinked.

"That's the girl... That's the girl-"he began but was stopped by Annabeth, who punched him in the face. He was knocked flat. I laughed.

"And _you_," she told him. "Lay off my friend." Then she began walking towards Percy and talked to him. I looked around. The gym was in flames and Coach Nunley didn't seem to notice anything except in his magazine. I quickly got and brushed my shorts. Then I saw that the girl was gone and Tyson was sitting dazed against the wall. Mr Bonsai, the principle and a couple of police officers came into the gym. I gulped and ran out of the building, through the hole that was smoking. I was shocked and my gym clothes were burnt. I quickly went into a clothes shop and took some clothes and went into the change room. I quickly wore the clothes that I had picked. It was a red tie front chambray top with a dark green short. I shrugged and put them on. When I went outside towards the counter, there was no-one so I also took a jacket. Without paying, I went out of the shop looking casual. The people on the street were looking at the Meriwether College Prep and when I scanned the crowed, I saw Percy and Tyson running down the alley of Church Street. I decided to follow them since I had nowhere to go. I called my grandmother and told that the school was on fire and my grandmother was screaming.

"Fire?!" she screeched into the phone, which I had to pull the phone away until she had finished screaming. "Oh, no. What else was there, Erin?" I quickly told her what had happened and she didn't talk for a few seconds. I ran in a distance so Percy and Tyson could not see me. I told my grandmother that I would talk to her later and hung up. I put my hair up into a ponytail, because it was annoying me by covering my face. I grabbed a toyo hat from a hat store while I was running down the alley and I put it on my head. I came to a stop when I heard them talking. They were talking about Tyson and a person called Grover, Camp Half-Blood (?), some monster called Laistryboniens, I think it was. Annabeth was the girl's name and I realised that she was Annabeth Chase, the smart girl who went to the same school as me last year before I got expelled! Oh that school was boring. I was glad that I got expelled. Jokes.

I was too busy thinking about her that I didn't hear what Annabeth shouted. She said something like _harma epitribeios_ or something. Then a taxi-like car came out of the ground bubbling. I yelped and took a step back. I was shocked. Then Annabeth, Percy and Tyson jumped into the taxi and the taxi drove away. I gritted me teeth and ran up to catch up with the taxi. For some reason, nobody seemed to notice it. When I had arrived back at the street, smokes where coming out of the school and the crowd were trying to put out the fire. I ran into a motorbike shop and looked for one. I saw a motorbike that was looked like it was just for me. It had the key in place, fuel already full and wasn't chained like the others. Also it was my favourite colour, green. I sat on it and turned on the engine. The man who had been sitting at the counter was looking at me now. I just took a deep breath in and smiled at the man.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this, mister" I said "Thank you!" and I drove past the door. The man was shocked. He got up and ran towards me.

"No! You can take that! You have to pay!" he shouted. But I was already gone.

It felt great riding a motorbike when you didn't even know how to ride it! I was nervous but I felt fine. I got on to the road and looked around. Then I saw the grey taxi driving on the Williamsburg Bridge. I grinned and followed them on my brand new motorbike. I was following the taxi when I saw that the taxi was skimming along the edge of the bridge. I was thinking, _what were they doing inside there? Was the driver nuts? _Then the taxi slammed into the guardrail and made a grinding noise. I winced. There were smoke coming out of the car. The taxi hurled down the bridge towards Brooklyn which I followed, which was extraordinary hard since the taxi was so fast. Then they were passing through Brooklyn heading towards the Long Island. I could smell the strawberries on the field and the trees everywhere. I was slowing down a little bit but the taxi wasn't. It was about to crash when the taxi suddenly braked hard. The taxi turned a few times them stopped. I drove the bike towards a tree and hid. I looked at the three people coming out of the taxi, tumbling. Then they began to run towards the hill. I looked and yelped. There were monsters and people in armours fighting.


End file.
